Deprived of Love
by Clouded Stars
Summary: Category:SasuNaru Genre: Romance, drama, some comedy. Naruto doubts his life and becomes suicidal.. Sasuke tries to save his love. Lots of turning points and surprises
1. A Rude Awakening

This is my second fanfic.. so it might be suckish so enjoy ^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A morbid mood had overcome me once again. In the dark room, I struggled to stay awake. The drenched cell was cold and dark. Rats ran about my feet. An eerie feeling of _

_defeat had finally took control of my thoughts and soon they went wild. My whole world seemed enclosed and trapped with no escaping and I felt my last bit of hope fall _

_through my fingers. Sasuke whispered in my ear and all doubt and sadness had gone away._

_"It'll be alright", he smiled a fake smile. I could tell by the look in his eyes that seemed to want to fade away. I couldn't bare the dreariness in his expression, so I turned _

_away. How had I gone wrong and made Sasuke suffer so? When a light flashed through the cell's entrance, I woke up._

Sweat and discomfort had welcomed me to the real world. Sasuke lay at my side, not a snore could be heard.

My dreams seemed like a screwed up TV series that never ended with reruns every once and a while. It reminded me of my life.

Suddenly I remembered something horrid that had been forgotten..-

"Naruto..", he yawned.

"Sasuke!", I exclaimed as he struggled to get up from the dismantled mattress. I toppled over him and kissed him on the forehead while he opened his eyes.

"Good morning Sunshine", he smiled.

I smiled back in awe at his beauty. Even during the tiresome morning he could manage to keep his flawless looks.

"Some night..", I said as I yawned with my arms spread to the ceiling.

He looked down at the teared fabric and frowned.

"Aw that was my memory foam mattress.", he laughed.

"I'm sorry..", I looked down as my face became fiery red.

"It's OK my love. I will buy a new one today", he ran his fingers through my hair gently.

"I love you too", I replied shyly.

He held up my head with his hand and looked at me adoringly.

"You don't know how much that means to me", Sasuke gazed at me for a while and I couldn't look away. His eyes were hypnotic and I loved him even more if that was even

possible.

"I do", I finally replied. "You are the love of my questionable life."

Sasuke sighed again.

"Your "questionable" life is the meaning of my pointless existence, you idiot."

My stomach made a disturbing sound when he turned towards me. I blushed and rushed to the kitchen to prepare some ramen.

The microwave clock read 1:43.

I finally remembered what was forgotten. Kakashi's funeral was today.

"Kakashi!", I cried across our thin walls.

My eyes were flaming red and tears flowed down my cheeks. A river of my distraught and insanity had fallen onto the wooden floor only to be absorbed.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

It was all my fault that Kakashi had passed that way and everyone knew it. I had even forgot about his death, drowning in my own self pity.

The river ran through our land and I ran towards the fall of my death.

"Naruto!", Sasuke cried. He knew what I would do. I felt suicidal on the day of Kakashi's death. That's probably why he didn't remind me of that disturbing memory.

My love was unbearable to face as he called my name, so I did not look back.


	2. Eternal Love

Death was not how I had expected. I could still feel my chest breathing violently after suffocating beneath my watery grave. My soul didn't seem free or painless. Nothing felt peaceful. Sasuke's voice began to echo in my

head.

"Naruto.."

Pain had stricken across my face when I had drowned. I might have hit a bed of rocks that caused my sudden death. An eternity of pain, I thought. I was then aware that my eyes would not open. I was trapped inside of

my body's prison forever. I panicked and realized that my arms and legs refused to move. A gentle hand had moved across my face. My lips were opened and tickeled by another pair of soft velvet lips that were very

familiar. The lips moved to my forhead and tears that were not mine started to stream down my face. I tried to gather the strength to open my eyes. Nothing happened. Again, the soft lips met with mine and I struggled

to open my lips to accept the kiss. Still, I couldn't move. A voice lifted my soul. It sounded heavenly.

"Will he be ok?", she voice asked sadly.

"He'll be fine", another replied "He just needs some rest."

I was then aware of an unpleasant beeping sound behind the voices.

It repeated over and over again with a constant beat.

I remembered then Sasuke's smiling face and regretted what I had done. My memories of Sasuke had made me feel overwhelmed with sorrow. Was this

how I was supposed to feel? Was this my eternity of happiness?

"Sasuke", I tried to say. It came out as a struggle for air and a whisper.

The gentle hand returned to my forehead.

"Rest my love", the heavenly voice whispered. I knew then that Sasuke was the one who sat at my side.

"I love you", I replied and drifted into a deep sleep.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As I awoke, the pain had subsided. My strength had been gained back. I opened my eyes, surprised to see that no one was there. I lay outside, facing the shore in front of our home. This must be my eternity of

happiness. Here with Sasuke and a tropical sunset. Sasuke walked towards me moments later, drinks in hand.

"Naruto!", he cried happily. I jumped off of my side to embrace him. I fell on the sandy grass instead. Sasuke lifted me by the arm And kissed me affectionately. We stood (I was actually partially standing) there for a

while . No one could tear us apart. Our love was strong and that moment was everlasting.


End file.
